With rapid development of technology, more and more people have become users of various terminals. Users of terminals can acquire messages through terminals. For example, through applications installed in the terminal, such as Microblog or Wechat, to receive messages.
A message may be forwarded by many users due to its interesting content. Accordingly, a user may receive a same message forwarded by different people at different instants. In addition, in “Friends' Circle” of Wechat (a function of the application Wechat, which allowes the user to share his own posters with friends and to get access to the friends' information), many friends are doing business and publishing commercial advertisements. It is a problem that the user can neither block theses friends out of his “Friends' Circle” in view of their friendship nor choose not to check the “Friends' Circle”.